Beers and a Sleepover
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Imagine a sleepover with Konoha’s favorite people and then some. Fun, but, fun turns into sexy when for at least 2 hours you’re the only girl and a good chunk of the guys are gay and 1 hot/sexy bisexual. Lemon. But not too much.


_**Summary: **_ Imagine a sleepover with Konoha's favorite people and then some. Fun, but, fun turns into sexy when for at least 2 hours you're the only girl and a good chunk of the guys are gay and 1 hot/sexy bisexual. Lemon. But not too much.

_Ding-dong_, Ino arrived first and early to the sleep over. Sakura purposely set Ino's time early so Ino won't ruin the before-sleepover café chats. But, Sakura's "plan" didn't work out for Sakura that well.

"I guess we'll have to start—early." Sasuke smirked showing the true intentions he had of the blonde bombshell. Sasuke's hot/sexiness went way up due to the fact he's bisexual and capable of doing anything to any gender.

"Or—or, I could just go to the café." Ino said when she saw Neji, Naruto, Kankuro, (would be Temari, but she was at the café) , Choji, and Sai take interest and stood up. All of whom, decided they were fully gay. It wasn't fear that caused Ino to say that. She told her newly friend Sakura whom she occasionally has fights with, that she wouldn't try anything with the guys.

"Ino…are you sure?" Sasuke huskily whispered in her ear turning her around, and used her hand to shut the door. Ino for awhile didn't reply, she wanted an honest, truthful, healthy relationship with Sakura.

"I-I don't know…yes—wait no! umm…." Ino said

"Mmm…let me help you make your decision." Sasuke breathed in the nape of her neck. He brushed his hardened member in between the middle of her butt, and leaned in so that he had all places of her body. He kissed the side of her neck and began the process of the hicky. Within love bites, breath in sexy gestures, and made Ino moan and steam the glass door. The boys in the back were going wild, even the straight ones had trouble keeping their bodies under control. Sasuke began to strip himself after he had finished taking Ino's clothes off.

Ino felt her body grow in heat and sensation as Sasuke felt her up. She only realized his near-nudity when her bare body was up against his. Hot vibrations trickled her body.

"Sasuke…how naked am I?" She asked hotly as if to stop a moan from surfacing. Bad question. He ran his feverish hot hands up and down her body stopping at naughty parts to reveal how bare she really was. She turned to see his body and moaned without even being touched.

Sasuke's body was sculpted arguably perfect if you believe no one's body is perfect. His chest, arms, and hands glowing with heat as he stepped forward in only pants.

"I want you…in bed…" Sasuke ordered.

"Can't we just do it here?" Ino asked not wanting to even move without his thing In her. He picked her up anyway and moved past the protesters and laid her on the bed and shut the door.

Ino comfortably drove her hand slowly in his hair, her teal cool eyes meeting gray-onyx. They took awhile because of the adornment of each other's bodies. To Sasuke, seeing Ino in her skimpy white nightgown that barley didn't show ass was hard enough not to take her in at the door. But her soft cute/sexy and hot body was almost too much. Lush light strawberry lips that really tasted of some sort of precious rare fruit. Her hair covering the top of her right eye the rest neatly put back in a purple hair band. Her boobs far more developed than the other girls and her stomach not stone but soft as a baby's bottom perfect for motherhood.

They shared a passionate kiss, their tongues playing and sloppily trying to find each other. Soon the bed was too hot for them and even sooner the floor and so they moved on up to the wall. They were positioned right when they girls came. They dashed out of Rock Lee's room, but not without leaving their mark. _Batman and Ino. _

At the age of 12 people began calling him Batman able to disappear undetected and mysterious, rich, undercover vigilante, and avenger of his parents and so much more. But now at the "independent" age of 19, he was more open and social, definitely more sexy and promiscuous.

They rushed putting on their clothes, Sasuke quickly helped Ino with her bra down the stairs and headed back just before the girls came in.

"Hey, guys. Where's Sasuke?" Sakura said

"In Lee's room getting tape for pin the tail on the pinkette." Ino joked. Sakura made a disappointed look after her fake laugh.

"Is he here or not?" Sakura asked flat out with flowers in her hand.

"Girl, you have it all backwards; men are suppose to bring _you_ flowers." Ino said trying to make her happy.

"Well, we aren't dating so it doesn't count. Anyways, is he—Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura started before Karin knocked her down to hump his hip.

"Hey baby you miss me? Did ya? I bet you did!" Karin said to the laughing Sasuke who lent his hand to Sakura. To Sakura it was like he said he loved her.

"Whawhawha wait. You let _KARIN_ go and not me?" Ino said offended. The males all agreed and asked the same things.

"No we didn't." Tenten said. Karin said she couldn't stand the losers except of course Hinata who did her no harm in the boys department and Temari who was lesbo.

"You weren't invited because today is Thursday you have to work remember?" Sakura said nugging Ino's head.

"I could've took off early but, what the hell, what's done is done. All in good intentions." Ino said smiling.

Sasuke tugged Ino's arm and it was like the whole world stopped. All the girls staring at Ino, all the guys at the girls.

"Um…Ino, that's all great, I mean I love to hear you two getting along. I mean fantastic, 2 thumbs up, Mucho Bene, hell, I love me some friends. BUT, WHEN THE FUCK IS THIS PARTY STARTING?!" Sasuke said getting a rise out of everyone.

Within a flash Rock Lee turned on Rap/dance music and remixes for the dancing. Ino immediately took her role as the best and dirtiest/sexiest dancer and started off with Neji just because it couldn't really turn him on. But Kankuro got pissed and sent her "Booty over there where the skanky hotties go." Jokingly of course.

Things got immensely and note, excessively hot I mean sexy to its fullest when Sasuke pulled Ino over for a dance. It was like having sex in front of everyone, they're bodies flowed as they humped and grinded. Everyone's eyes where on them except for Neji and Kankuro making out, and Choji and Naruto dirty talking. Sasuke's hands had a mind of its own grabbing Ino in every naughty place she offered which was everywhere. Ino back facing Sasuke got down and trailed her hand down him as she went. Sasuke really tried, and props should be given, he really dammit—tried not to get out of control. Ino on the other hand wanted sex really bad. Sasuke unmistakenly gave it to her, he dragged her basically because she kept trying to take of the "damn annoying belt." Which Sasuke had all the mind to spank her with. He shut the door but they all opened it again. Even though they were seconds after Sasuke and Ino; Ino's was laying on the bed legs up as Sasuke flung her "shorts" off her, then ripped off her undies. He dug his face in her chest and got dog crazy and pulled her nightgown off with his teeth but it took too long for him and Ino and began to rip it apart. Ino jumped him and there started the non-controlled slamming-fest with overall 3 orgasms, before Sasuke got his senses back.

But, then the craziest things happened someone wanted to join them.

_**A/N: Who should it be??**_

_Snowywolfé _


End file.
